Our Future Starts Now
by jes88
Summary: Danny and Lindsay get to work on their future. This is a one chapter story.


Title- Our Future Starts Now

Author- Jessie

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I do NOT own these characters.

* * *

Danny Messer blinked against the sunlight that was beginning to shine through the window. He looked at the bedside clock, it reading 6:20 a.m. He went to roll over but the warn weight of his wife, Lindsay Messer, stopped him. He smiled seeing her content and snoring lightly. It had been a hard week for the both of them. A case that had them up for over twenty-four hours examining and reexamining evidence that put away a cold-blooded killer. When Mac sent them home they crashed out on their bed from exhaustion. Danny ran a hand up and down her arm, causing her to shiver. Lindsay wiggled and opened her eyes. Getting the blurry vision out she smiled at her husband.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she asked, snuggled into her husband.

"Early."

"What are you doing up this early?"

Danny shrugged. "I opened my eyes and one look at you and I couldn't close them."

Lindsay chuckled. "Really Danny. Why did you wake up?"

"That reason and I've had a few things on my mind."

"What thoughts"

He shrugged again. "You. Me. Our future."

"Our future? How?"

"Kids."

"Oh? You want kids?"

"Someday. When we're both ready. You?"

"Yeah, someday but with our job someday could be sooner than you think."

"What about right now?"

Lindsay lifted her head off of his shoulder. "Really?"

"Yeah. We both want to and our jobs are stable but you have to make the decision. After all you have to go being pregnant and all."

Lindsay chuckled. "I'm sure it would be worth it."

"So what do you say?"

Lindsay smiled and moved to straddle him and kissed him.

"So is that a yes?"

Lindsay smiled and kissed him again.

"You know Linds I'm gonna need an answer."

Lindsay giggled, kissing him deeply.

She leaned in his ear and whispered. "I want a baby with you, Danny."

Danny quickly pushed her under him and grinned, kissing her and saying "I'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Six months later...

Lindsay looked at yet another negative pregnancy test. She sighed, throwing the test in the trash can and continued to get ready for work. When she opened the bathroom door Danny was standing in the middle of their bedroom. He knew she had taken the test and now was waiting for an answer. Lindsay looked into her eyes, expressing her answer at another failed attempt. Danny sighed, walking up to her and hugging her.

"I'm sorry Lindsay."

Lindsay buried her head in his chest.

"I just want a baby with you Danny."

"I know sweetheart. We will."

"We've been trying for six months now."

"I know. Why don't we get some help. Find out what's going on."

"Ok."

After they got off work Danny and Lindsay headed to Lindsay's gynecologist office.

"Lindsay, you're a few months early from your yearly appointment. Is there something I can help you with?"

Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed gently. "We want to have a baby and for the past six months we've been trying but have been unsuccessful."

"I see. And you want me to do a few tests."

"Please?"

Twenty minutes later Danny and Lindsay met up with Dr. Cook in her office.

"Well, Lindsay with the few result from the numerous tests I requested shows that you are well capable of getting pregnant and carrying a baby to term. Now we do have to wait on the few results of the remaining tests but until then I want you to keep trying. I can also tell you that for the next twenty-four hours you are at your most fertile state so I want you two to go home and try again and I will call you when I have the results of these tests." Dr. Cook smiled

"Thank you." Lindsay smiled and they left.

Danny and Lindsay headed home after their appointment. Danny looked at Lindsay noticing she was disturbed. He reached to grab her hand and squeezed it gently.

"What's wrong, baby?"

She shook her head. " I guess I'm having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts? Second thoughts about having a baby?"

She nodded.

"Why? This is something we've wanted for the past six months."

"I want to. Believe me but maybe it's not the right time."

"Right time? Sweetheart, there is no right time. You just think you don't deserve a baby."

"Well, we've been trying for over six months."

"Lindsay, people go years trying to have a baby and I intend to get you pregnant." he smiled.

Lindsay chuckled.

"Lindsay, baby we will have a baby someday. I'm sure of that. We just have to keep trying and you know how much I love trying." Danny grinned.

Lindsay laughed. " Yeah, I know."

"I can't wait to see you pregnant."

"Really? Why?"

"To see that glow people say some pregnant women get. To see you walk around the lab pregnant."

"Ahh, an ego boost. Didn't the wedding do that?" Lindsay smiled.

Danny chuckled. "No, the wedding, people thought you were crazy. No, I want to start a family with you and I can't wait for it to show."

Lindsay smiled, squeezing his hand. " I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Montana."

When they got home, Danny and Lindsay made and ate dinner silently, occasionally stealing hugs and kisses and smiles. When dinner was done Lindsay got started cleaning the dishes. After she finished the last dish Danny wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Let's go see if we can make that baby."

Lindsay turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"Yeah… let's do that." she agreed.

Right before they fell asleep Danny ran a hand around her hip and massaged her belly gently. Lindsay hummed in the back of her throat.

"I think we made a baby tonight."

"Hmmmm, I hope."

The next morning Lindsay woke up feeling Danny's heavy form almost on top of her. His head lying on her breast, his hands wrapped around her waist. Lindsay lifted Danny's head from her chest, rising to a sitting position as she did, then gently lying his sleepy head back on her pillow. Once that was accomplished, Lindsay tugged at Danny's morning erection, pulling it from her body. She winced in pain, soreness from their evening and nightly activities. She finally untangled his legs and arms from hers and then twisted sheets over on him. Lindsay bolted to the bathroom and closed the door. Just as Lindsay got out of the bathroom the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lindsay Messer?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr Cook. I have the results of the remain tests."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, actually there's not. You and Danny are perfectly healthy."

"Then, why can't I get pregnant."

"Time, Lindsay. It just takes time."

"Thank you Dr. Cook."

"Your welcome, Lindsay."

* * *

Two Months Later...

Danny arrived home from a quick run to the drug store, holding a brown paper bag.

"What's that?"

"A pregnancy test. I'm sure you've seen a few and how they work."

"I'm aware of that. Why did you buy one?"

"Come on, we haven't been thinking about it for awhile but I've seen you puke your guts out and the dizziness."

"Danny, that doesn't mean…"

"I know, I know but please?"

She said nothing, grabbing the bag and heading to the bathroom but stopped in her tracks when it appeared that Danny was going to follow her in.

"Danny, I think I can pee on a stick without you watching me."

Danny looked at her sheepishly. " Sorry."

He closed the door and went back out to the living room to wait. From what he had read on the back of the box, the test results would be almost instantaneous but for him it seemed to take forever. He tensed at the sound of the toilet flushing, wondering why Lindsay had yet to come out. Just when Danny decided to break down the door Lindsay came out, her eyes huge and brimming with tears.

"Oh Lindsay, I'm sorry. We'll keep trying." he pulled her to him and kissed her head.

"We'll have to wait for at least nine months."

Danny was confused at her answer, cupping her face to look into her eyes.

"Nine months? Why?"


End file.
